Back in the Day
by BeachBum89
Summary: Story about Lily's life at Hogwarts. Starts in her 5th year.


She caught herself staring at him for the third time that week. She wasn't sure why, but recently she seemed to find more interest in the back of his head then in Professor McGonagal's lessons. She ran a hand through her hair and began to take notes.

The next day she found herself in the same situation. "Why him?" she asked herself. "Why a Slytherin?" This was the first time she admitted to herself that she had a crush on him. She tried to convince herself that she was just lonely because a month ago she had ended her year long relationship with Sirius, but she couldn't help but think it was more than that.

"What's with you, Lil?" Julie asked after class.

"What do you mean?" Lily said pretending to not understand.

"You know what I mean. I've known you for over four years and I've never seen you like this before."

"Like what?"

"You know, rushing through your homework, hardly studying for exams, not doing extra credit assignments, and not paying attention in class," Julie said. "Are you still sad about Sirius?"

"I guess so, I mean we were pretty serious and breaking up with his was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"But you did the right thing, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. He was getting so distant and he spent so much time with James, Remus, and Peter doing God knows what that he never had anytime to spend with me," Lily said. "He probably wanted to break up with me, but instead of him having to he just decided to never spend time with me so I would dump him."

"I don't think that's what happened," Julie said confidently. "He looked pretty sad when you broke up and this is a guy who never shows any emotions whatsoever."

"Yeah, but I still don't get why he was so distant. I mean over the summer we saw each other all the time and we live four hours away from each other. And then we come back to school and he's too busy for me. I just wish I could know what he was doing that wouldn't even allow him to spend an hour a day with me."

"Well you're not going to find out anything from sitting around talking to me all day," Julie said. "Have you even talked to him since the breakup?"

"It's the same as it was when we were together, I never see him anywhere!" Lily said, starting to get upset.

"Okay, calm down. Tomorrow after Charms why don't you ask him to sit down and talk for a few minutes?"

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Lily said.

* * *

"Miss Evans, can you please repeat the question I just asked?" Professor McGonagal said impatiently. 

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't hear it," Lily said suddenly realizing she had done nothing the entire 30 minutes of the lesson, but study the back of Severus Snape's head. Now the entire class, including him, was looking at her.

"Really, Miss Evans, I'm shocked," the Professor said sarcastically. "Can you tell me anything I've said within the last half hour?" Lily shook her head. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and the next time I call on you, you better have something intelligent to say." Many of the Slytherins began to snicker quietly. The Gryffindors sent Lily sympathetic looks. Her glance went back to Severus just in time to see him turn around with a huge smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Lily whispered to herself and then turned her attention to the rest of the lesson.

At the end of Charms, the last class of the day, Lily ran to catch up to Sirius who was talking to James, Remus, and Peter.

"Hey, Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Sirius said. "You guys go on; I'll be there in a minute."

"Maybe a littler longer than a minute," Lily said once James, Remus, and Peter were gone. "I think we should go somewhere where we can be alone for a while."

"Look, Lily. I really don't think we have to do this, I mean come on it's over. You're the one who ended it, if anyone should be calling a meeting or whatever this is, it should be me, but I'm not cause I'm over it."

"Okay, I understand, but can't we at least just take five minutes to talk about it?"

"This isn't a good time. I really have to go to the library. Maybe we can do this tomorrow." Sirius turned around and started to walk away.

"It's never a good time for you is it?" Lily yelled. "You're always too busy to spend just five minutes with me. Did you ever even care about me? I could have been dying, but it wouldn't matter because you would have to meet the guys in the library. What the hell is so important in the library?" Lily was crying now. She hadn't realized, but there were at least twenty people staring at her. When she noticed everyone was looking at her she tan into the nearest bathroom and hid in a stall. A few people instantly appeared outside the stall.

"Are you okay Lily?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure? Do you want us to get Julie over here?"

"No, I'm fine. Just go back to whatever you were doing and don't tell anyone about this."

Five minutes later Lily heard the door open. She hoped it wasn't anyone else trying to comfort her.

"Lily?" she recognized Sirius' voice. She smiled at the thought of him in the girl's bathroom; she knew how much pride he had.

"Go away," she said.

"I would've come in sooner, but there was a mob of girls chasing me away. But I did what I could and let's just say I managed to get through without them seeing me."

"What are you talking about?" I thought you came here to try to cheer me up not to brag about some new trick you learned."

"That is why I'm here. Look, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how distant I was being. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with you, I was just doing something really important with the guys."

"What were you doing with them that took up so much time?"

"I wish I could tell you, but we all swore we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Come on, I've known you guys for more than four years, I think you can trust me," Lily said.

"I know you're trustworthy, and I really wish I could tell you, but I'm not gonna betray my friends."

"Fine, but I'll find out eventually. I knew about Remus at least two months before any of you guys did. I have a few tricks of my own."

"Lily, I don't want to get into a fight with you."

"Then you better leave fast."

"There's just one thing I wanted to tell you," Sirius said. "I'm not over you. I'm still in love with you, Lily."

"Well, I just want to tell you that it's taken me a month, but as of now, I would rather date Severus Snape then you."

"Fine, well you had you chance." She heard him walk out of the room and once again she began to cry.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story a few years ago and I have a little bit of Chapter 2 written. If you like it I'll write some more. Lemme know what you think! And if you catch any spelling/grammatical mistakes let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!


End file.
